Cusp3r X Dunella fUnfac
by MaudyChi
Summary: This isn't a fanfic for the game, but I didn't know where to put it. Sorry. xD Just ignore this.


One bright, sunny day in Los Hollywood, Pennsylvania, Casper and Danielle were getting married.  
"Danielle," said Casper, "Does this dress make me look fat?"  
"Only when you stand sideways," Danielle concluded, after a long, hard look. "Also, I don't think I'm supposed to see your dress until you're walking down the aisle."  
"I thought you were walking down the aisle!" Casper exclaimed in confusion.  
"No, that was definitely your job. I have it in writing!" Danielle declared, pulling a piece of paper out of nowhere. It was an ice cream wrapper, with the words "Cusp3r wulks d0n da isle" written in it, in crayon.  
Casper crossed her arms, "I agreed to no such thing!"  
"Well then maybe we shouldn't get married!" Danielle's voice boomed as she stomped out of the room.  
Casper, dressed in a big, poofy, white dress with grease stains on it, sat in a chair and covered her face with her hands.  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this..."  
Suddenly, a small fairy appeared on Casper's shoulder. It was Julie! Was she Casper's Fair Godmother?! ...Nope. She was just a passing by pixie that forgot her wallet in Casper's hair. Don't mind her. She'll _get out of your hair_ in a moment. ;)  
Once Julie left, Casper remained in a pitiful crying state.  
That's when April burst through the door, wearing a clown outfit and holding KFC!  
"Don't worry, Casper! I got this! Just leave all your worries to me!" April yelled, a bit louder than necessary.  
Casper jumped up, wiping mascara marks from her cheeks, "April! What are you doing here?!"  
Setting down the KFC, and readjusting her rainbow, clown wig, April pointed at Casper. "I SEEMED TO HAVE LOST MY INVITATION IN THE MAIL! So I bought KFC for the cake and came anyway."  
"KFC for... the cake?" Casper was, once again, confused.  
"I heard you and Danielle arguing through the door!"  
"We were that loud?"  
"No, I just had my ear pressed against the door."  
"Why?"  
"It doesn't matter! What does matter is the fact that one of you must walk down the aisle, but neither of you can agree!" April took a piece of KFC from the box and offered it to Casper.  
Casper gratefully and accepted and the two began to eat the chicken as they hatched their plan to figure out who would walk down the aisle.

The wedding was about to begin, but no one knew where Danielle was. No one... except John! And well... that's only because John tripped and fell off a balcony and accidentally landed on Danielle. Wasn't the best greeting, but it caught her attention.  
"John, get off me." Danielle grumbled.  
"Sorry, sorry!" John crawled off Danielle and helped her up, nearly tripping again in the process.  
Danielle began to walk away, but John grabbed her arm and said, "Casper's waiting!"  
"We're not getting married." Danielle winced as she spoke.  
"You're not? Why?"  
"Because she won't walk down the aisle! She's supposed to! I have it in writing!" Danielle pulled out the ice cram wrapper again and showed it to John.  
John tilted his head, "Oh! I remember that!"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah! I wrote that when I lost my phone in Wal-Mart and I was trying to telepathically communicate with Casper!"  
"...Did it work?"  
"No. I just got fined for littering."  
"...Well it's not important! You've ruined my marriage!"  
John frowned, "Maybe we can fix this. Come on! Let's go find Rixta! She'll know what to do!"

"I have no idea what to do," Rixta said. She hadn't even attended the wedding. She was sitting in a nearby cafe, eating a donut, and was looking very scared about the fact that John and Danielle had somehow located her without any clues.  
Danielle crossed her arms, "Well this is just great! Not only is my marriage ruined, but now I'll be late to _announce_ that it's ruined!"  
It was true. The ceremony should have started half an hour ago.  
Rixta raised her hand a bit, an idea suddenly coming to mind.  
"What if you _both_ walk down the aisle?"  
John and Danielle looked at her, dumbfounded.  
"What a genius idea!" Both of them exclaimed as they left the cafe immediately.  
Rixta looked down to her donut, just to realize one of them had stolen it. Her frown grew significantly and she fell to her knees, "CURSE YOU, CRUEL WOOOOOORRRRLDDD!"

John and Danielle raced back to the wedding hall. John looked over at Danielle, only to see a donut sticking out of her mouth.  
"Bruh, that's not fair. I want a donut..."  
"You can have cake later! We've got a wedding to attend!" Danielle grinned, determined for things to go right.

Upon arriving at the wedding hall, they were surprised to see both April and Casper standing at the doors to the chapel.  
Danielle screamed, because she was afraid of April's clown outfit.  
Casper put a hand over April's face, and Danielle calmed down.  
The two didn't even have to exchange words. They knew from each other's smiles, that they had the same plan.  
And so, arms linked together, they pushed the doors open and-  
Danielle began to walk down the aisle and Casper took off running out of the building...  
Guess they didn't have the same plan after all.

2 weeks later, and still no sign of Casper. If you've seen a friendly ghost, please contact the authorities. Her family would love to know where she is.  
Also, if you've happened to see a strange looking clown roaming around the park and handing out KFC to passer by children, please use mace and back away slowly. The clown only bites when provoked.


End file.
